valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Maintenance/Reading VC Data Files
Downloading the Data files on Windows, OSX, or Linux Direct connection to your phone or tablet Android USB/FTP If you are using Android, you can simply plug your phone into your computer with a USB cable and transfer the files using the tools available on your OS. *Windows: built in, the phone should mount as a new drive *OSX: Android File Transfer or software that came with your phone *Linux **Use ES File Explorer on your phone ***Turn on the "Remote Management" feature ***On your PC connect to your phone over FTP and copy the files you need; in your file manager you should be able to do navigate to ftp://phone_ip_address:port. When you turn on the remote manager your phone will tell you the FTP address to use. **Use go-mtpfs to mount your phone as a new volume iOS USB You can use iFunBox. The website for this tool is very good and looks easy to use. Another option is iTools. It can do a full backup of an app and its data. The resultng .ipa file can be renamed to .zip and extracted with any suitable archiver (7-zip, WinZip, WinRar, etc.). Both programs allow browsing the whole filesystem on jailbroken devices. The internal name of the game on IOS is SG2.app (or just SG2). The game is located in \var\mobile\Applications\70E241A3-7C0C-4B80-9875-25C5F443E5CB Blustacks or other Emulator If you are using Windows you can use bluestacks to download the data files. If you are on OSX, you can use the NOX Player. If you are using Linux, you can use an emulator like GenyMotion. I'll assume that if you are using Linux, you can handle this on your own and don't need a step-by-step guide. Using GenyMotion, the steps should be very similar to BlueStacks on Windows or OSX. Install Bluestacks #Download Bluestacks and install it. Follow the directions on the bluestacks site. #Open Bluestacks and install Valkyrie Crusade Copy the data files to your PC or Mac On Android, the data files are located in the /sdcard/Android/Data/com.nubee.valkyriecrusade directory. This does not include the "High Definition" pictures. Those are downloaded over SSL when you view the image in your collection. They are not saved to the device automatically. Each one is saved individually when you view the card image in-game. If you wish to capture them, you will need to pull them from the network stream and decode them. If you are looking for smaller things like item images (Awakening Stones), those should be in the APK file itself. If using a direct USB connection or FTP, copy this folder to a location on your PC. If using an Emulator, use the following steps: #Start Valkyrie Crusade, you can either create a new account, or transfer your current one using SNS #Once the game updates have completed downloading, close Valkyrie Crusade #Open the "ES File Explorer" application, it should be pre-installed. #Navigate to the /sdcard/Android/Data/ directory #Do a long click on the "com.nubee.valkyriecrusade" folder until a check mark appears on it #Select "Copy" from the menu at the bottom #Navigate to "/sdcard/windows/Documents" (yes, it's "windows" even on OSX) #Select "Paste" from the menu at the bottom, you should see a progress bar indicating how much data has been copied The data files should now be in your "My Documents" folder on your PC or MAC. Decoding the Images Only To decode the images, you will need 2 things: #On Windows, .NET; on OSX or Linux, Mono #The actual decoding program: 解码工具 (you will need a baidu account to download it) #* If you want to thank the creator, see the original post After you download the program, follow these instructions to get it to work for your computer: Installing/Running On Windows # Unrar 解码工具.rar # Run the "WindowsFormsApplication2.exe" executable # If your computer does not have .NET installed, you will be asked to install that now. Installing/Running On OSX # Unrar 解码工具.rar # Download the pkg file from here: http://www.mono-project.com/download/ # Run the downloaded PKG file, it will install some items needed to run the .NET decoding program. # Open a Terminal type "terminal" # Change to the directory that 解码工具 was extracted to "cd ~/Downloads/解码工具/" # run "mono WindowsFormsApplication2.exe" Installing/Running On Linux # Unrar 解码工具.rar # Install Mono using your package manager: #*Ubuntu / Debian: #**sudo apt-key adv --keyserver hkp://keyserver.ubuntu.com:80 --recv-keys 3FA7E0328081BFF6A14DA29AA6A19B38D3D831EF #**echo "deb http://download.mono-project.com/repo/debian wheezy main" | sudo tee /etc/apt/sources.list.d/mono-xamarin.list #**sudo apt-get update #**sudo apt-get install mono-complete #*Gentoo emerge -av mono #*CentOS, Fedora, and derivatives #**rpm --import "http://keyserver.ubuntu.com/pks/lookup?op=get&search=0x3FA7E0328081BFF6A14DA29AA6A19B38D3D831EF" #**yum-config-manager --add-repo http://download.mono-project.com/repo/centos/ #**yum install mono-complete # Open a Terminal/Command prompt # Change to the directory that 解码工具 was extracted to "cd ~/Downloads/解码工具/" # run "mono WindowsFormsApplication2.exe" Using the Decoding Program The application may open behind other already open windows; minimize or close everything else. On Linux and OSX, the fonts didn't load for me, so instead of Chinese, I saw mostly boxes. Even if you can't read Chinese, this shouldn't be a problem. The button near the top is the file selection button, the button near the bottom is the "perform" button. Use the button near the top right to select the data files you copied to your PC or MAC, then press the button near the bottom right to start the decoding. Once it's done, the application will pop-up a message box with a single button. Push the button, then you can close the application. All the image files are converted to PNG and are stored in the same folder as the encoded version. Using the data files Images on the Wiki use a naming convention to ensure that all cards are easily editable and searchable. You will want to upload new images with proper naming: * Card images **Card.png **Card 1.png **Card 2.png **Card 3.png **Card H.png **Card X.png **Card icon.png **Card 1 icon.png **Card 2 icon.png **Card 3 icon.png **Card H icon.png **Card G icon.png **Card X icon.png *Event Banner **Banner Event Name.png Pulling information from the data files *The master data file is normally encoded, but is decoded along with the images. It's located at files → response → master_data.dat. This file contains lots of great information, but it is a database. If you want the full value of it, you have to link all the data together. It includes things like: **Kingdom level experience and rewards **Card Experiance information **Base information about card rarity **Structure cost, experience, sell prices **Card data, including min and max skill information and proc rates, base stats for all evolutions, deck cost and more **All Unit Bonuses, along with which "characters" belong in each bonus group **List of all possible amalgamations **List of all possible awakenings **List of all the Archwitches (kings) **List of all the AW events **Archwitch friendship likability rating rate increase. **More stuff that I haven't gotten to yet. *The current event banner is usually located in the files → event → largeimage → 1 folder *The card images are located in the files → card → md folder They follow the naming pattern like "cd_00010.png" "cd_00011.png" "cd_00013.png" "cd_00014.png" "cd_00015.png". "cd_00010.png" would be the 0✰ card, and "cd_00011.png" would be the final evolution. The other cards ("cd_00013.png" "cd_00014.png" "cd_00015.png") would be the middle evolution steps in order. ** cd_00010.png → "Knight (Old).png" ** cd_00013.png → "Knight (Old) 1.png" ** cd_00014.png → "Knight (Old) 2.png" ** cd_00015.png → "Knight (Old) 3.png" ** cd_00011.png → "Knight (Old) H.png" *Card icons are found in the files → card → thumb folder and follow the same names as the cards themselves. So the Knight (Old) thumbs are also called "cd_00010.png" "cd_00011.png" "cd_00013.png" "cd_00014.png" "cd_00015.png" ** cd_00010.png → "Knight (Old) icon.png" ** cd_00013.png → "Knight (Old) 1 icon.png" (optional) ** cd_00014.png → "Knight (Old) 2 icon.png" (optional) ** cd_00015.png → "Knight (Old) 3 icon.png" (optional) ** cd_00011.png → "Knight (Old) H icon.png" (optional) *All text information for cards, news, and other items in-game are located in the "string" folder (files → string). You can open the files using a Hex editor and locate the information as needed. **Card Names are located in MsgCardName_en.strb. New cards are added to the end of the file. The name is repeated for each evolution step of the card. **Event news items are in MsgEventDesc_en.strb **Card Friendship Event quotes are located in MsgCharaBonds_en.strb **Card Battle Start quotes are in MsgCharaBtlStart_en.strb **Card Battle End quotes are in MsgCharaBtlEnd_en.strb **Card Descriptions are in MsgCharaDesc_en.strb **Card Initial Friendship quotes are in MsgCharaFriendship_en.strb **Card Max Friendship quotes are in MsgCharaFriendshipMax_en.strb **Card Obtain quotes are in MsgCharaMeet_en.strb **Card Login quotes are in MsgCharaWelcome_en.strb **Archwitch likability quotes are in MsgKingFriendshipDesc_en.strb * All structure images are located in files → garden → map_01.bin. The images are just concatenated together into a single file with a header occurring before the images. Program for Maintaining the Wiki Kushieda has created a program in the Go programming language in order to maintain the wiki. In order to use the program, you must have 2 things: #Downloaded the data files #The Program #*Run from Source #**Install the Go development tools on your computer and properly setup (go is picky about being setup) #**Copy the source code to your computer and in your GO_HOME directory #**Compile the program go build #***The command go build tells the computer to compile the program. It will create an executable on your computer called vc_file_grouper (vc_file_grouper.exe on Windows) #*Alternatively run the pre-compiled binary Once you have all the things on your system, you can run the program. #Run the program #*Linux or OSX: ./vc_file_grouper ~/Documents/vc_data/files #*Windows: vc_file_grouper.exe "%HOME%/My Documents/vc_data/files" #Access the application #*Open your web browser to http://localhost:8585/ *./vc_file_grouper ~/Documents/vc_data/files will run the application using the datafile located in the specified location (~/Documents/vc_data/files). The application runs as a web-application on port 8585. The application is crazy simple and ugly. You get a basic menu that looks something like this: You do NOT need to decode the files to use the application. By default the application decodes enough information to be usable while leaving the images encoded. Images are all decoded on the fly and in-memory and not saved to disk. Generally you would use 2 of the menu options: #'Card List as a Table': Will list general information about a card. Once in this view, you can get card info in preformatted wiki markup. #'Event List': For updating old events or new event starts. You can get basic event info preformatted with wiki markup. I currently only use the "CSV" formats to track differences between file updates from Mynet. The page is your friend for uploading images. Kush Maint Menu.png Kush Maint Card Search.png Kush Maint Card Detail.png Kush Maint Event List.png Kush Maint Event Detail.png Kush Maint Event Story.png Kush Maint Event Story Wikia.png Category:Wiki Maintenance